


The Color of You

by RainbowPancakes



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Poetry, Depressing, POV First Person, Platonic Soulmates, Poetry, Soulmate AU, Why am I posting this?, its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPancakes/pseuds/RainbowPancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not your normal soulmate au.</p><p>Everyone is born into a world without color, a blank slate. Though everyone has people that will impact their life in a major way. They are considered a person's soulmate and they give select persons a color. It doesnt have to be love, it could be friendship, love, or hatred. Though once that soulmate dies, you loose that color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriMarris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriMarris/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first Legend of Zelda fanfiction and my first fanfic that I've posted. So I'm kinda worried. I don't usually share this stuff. So yeah read and comment your opinion if you want.... I kinda don't have a beta so expect some errors.
> 
> **I got this idea from SunshineStarDust's fanfiction Prismatic.

The first color I ever saw was green.  
It’s the color of Saria’s hair and how it dances in the wind.  
It’s the color of the Kokiri’s clothes as the sing and play with their colorless fairies, I’ve been told they're blue, yet I've never seen it. It’s just a dull grey.  
Green is the color that the plants take on in the spring and it grows darker in the summer.  
It's the color that fades from the earth when fall comes and vanishes in the winter.  
It’s the color that abandoned the Great Deku Tree as he died.

 

After years without a fairy, she came to me and gave me blue.  
It’s the color of Navi when she flies in the sky or when she tries to help.  
It’s the color of the sky with only the stark white clouds hiding it.  
Water has thousands of shades of blue, shifting back and forth as if it can't pick just one.  
It’s the color of Princess Ruto and the Zoras as they swim in their caves and rivers.  
It’s the color of the ice that froze in time as well.

 

When she grabbed my hand she gave me yellow.  
It’s the color of both our hair, through hers is a shade lighter.  
It’s the color of the sun and the flowers in the fields.  
It’s the color of the Gorons and the sands and temples of the desert.  
It’s the color of the plants dying in the Kakariko Graveyard.

 

Her mother’s song gave me purple.  
It’s the color of Malon’s eyes as she sings for Epona.  
It’s the color of the night sky and the lilacs in the castle gardens.  
It’s the color Princess Zelda’s dress takes on in the shadows.  
It’s the color the Master Sword would sometimes glow.  
It’s the color that seemed to stay in the air when Ganondorf took control of Hyrule.

 

My last color was red.  
The color of Malon’s and Ganondorf’s hair, through hers had a sense of innocents.  
It’s the color of the fire and lava residing in the Goron's caverns.  
The color of roses you would give to your lover, only these ones have thorns.  
It’s the color of blood dripping onto the ground.  
It’s the color that leaked out of Ganondorf’s wounds after we fought.

. . . . .

It’s the color that vanished from my world as he died.


End file.
